Mind Over Chaos
Mind Over Chaos is the 48th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 18th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Devious has kidnapped Giggles, Petunia, Flaky and KoKo and brainwashes them to help him cause chaos on the Hawaiian Islands. Splendid, The Winkster and Shambo must work together to defeat Devious. Cast Starring: * Devious * Splendid * JD Winkerman * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Fizz Featuring: * Giggles * Petunia * Flaky * KoKo * Jay Jay * Marian * Dr. Skunk * Handy * Disco Bear * Cuddles * Puff (Hawaiian Style) * Grin * Doodoo Appearances * The Mole * Russell * Tootsie * Nutty * Lammy & Mr. Pickels * Pudgy * Kimimeeky * Hoss * Sniffles * Mime * Stacy * Josh * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Devious' lair in Laie, Devious has planned a new scheme by brainwashing 4 girls to help him cause chaos all over Hawaii. He looks at the photos of Petunia, Flaky, Giggles, & KoKo. Devious lays out a trap to capture the girls in Laie. He sets up a sandbag which will fall when the button is stepped on. He hides behind a dumpster. Giggles, Petunia, Flaky and KoKo walk in the street when they trigger the trap when Flaky steps on the button and a bag of sand falls on them. Devious grabs the girls and takes them to his lair. He laugh maniacally as he does this. Later, he uses a machine to brainwash the girls. Once the process is complete, the girls come out with red eyes. They leave the lair and start wreaking havoc on Hawaii. Giggles walks up to Grin who is fishing in Laie and kills him with his fishing rod by reeling his head and exposing his brain. In Hilo, JD Winkerman watches Splendid do some training with Fizz at Splendid's tropical fortress. Splendid sees The Winkster on the couch and Fizz teaches Splendid him a new power to levitate it by nodding his head and holding his arms out upwards Splendid does this and the couch starts levitating in the air. The Winkster notices he is airborne as the couch floats in the air. The Winkster asks Splendid to put him down. Splendid nods his head and holds his arms downwards to put the couch down. JD Winkerman gets off and presents Splendid a cardboard box. He asks Splendid to make it float in the air. Splendid nods his head and holds his arms out upwards and the box starts floating in the air. Splendid moves his arms downwards and the box lands on the ground. A bulletin breaks on the television and Splendid rushes to the TV. Sniffles reports that Devious has kidnapped 4 girls and they are wreaking havoc all over Hawaii. Petunia uses her spray on Dr. Skunk and punches her in the nose causing a nosebleed as Sniffles reports this. JD Winkerman turns red in the face with anger. Splendid asks The Winkster to help him deal with Devious. The Winkster agrees, but since Giggles, Flaky, KoKo and Petunia are brainwashed, The Winkster suggests that the witch doctor Shambo should help them with a potion to turn them back to normal. Splendid agrees with The Winkster. Splendid hums his tune and leaves his tropical fortress. The Winkster takes his car to Waipahu to pick up Shambo. Meanwhile in Laie, Flaky sees Russell and punches him in the stomach on his back and Flaky is about to lie down on him but Splendid rescues Russell and returns him to his ship to hide. Flaky sees Hoss and knocks him down and lies down on him using her quills to pierce him to his death. KoKo sees Nutty and Tootsie walking on the beach. She grabs Nutty's head and pulls it off of him sending him to his death. KoKo uses Nutty's head to cut off the head of Tootsie's killing her. The Mole walks over and KoKo steals his stick and kills him by stabbing him in the chest and pulling his heart out. Doodoo sees the madness and runs away. KoKo sees Stacy and Josh hanging out. KoKo rushes over to Stacy and uses a knife to stab her in the heart, Josh runs away but KoKo throws a table at Josh, killing him, The Winkster arrives in Waipahu and heads over to Shambo's hut to inform Shambo of the situation. Shambo takes JD Winkerman to the back of the hut to see him make a potion to unbrainwash anyone who has been brainwashed. He mixes some powder and a few other things and puts the potion into 4 bottles. The Winkster tells Shambo to come with him to Laie because that is where the chaos is happening. The Winkster gets into the car and Shambo gets into the car and they take off to Laie. Giggles walks up to Disco Bear who wants to flirt with her but Giggles kills Disco Bear by crushing his head with a chair. The Winkster and Shambo arrive in Laie to help Splendid with his task. Devious comes into view and kills Mime with a sword. Handy and Pudgy try to run away from Devious but Devious kills Pudgy with the same sword. Handy runs away. Lammy and Mr. Pickles try to stop Flaky from killing her as Mr. Pickles tries to throw a rock at Flaky. Flaky pulls off one of her quills and stabs Lammy to her death. Flaky takes a bite out of Mr. Pickles killing him. JD Winkerman pins Flaky to the ground and opens her mouth so Shambo can give Flaky the first bottle of his potion. Flaky drinks it and her eyes and personality return to normal. Flaky screams at what she did and starts to cry. KoKo comes up to Shambo and tries to kill him but Shambo throws the second bottle of potion into her face causing it to go down her throat. KoKo returns to normal and thanks Shambo. Splendid has got Giggles and Petunia in his arms restrained. Shambo gives them the potions and they become good again. They along with Flaky thank Shambo for saving them. JD Winkerman informs Splendid and Shambo that Devious still on the run and that they should trap him. Splendid hums his tune and takes off. The Winkster and Shambo rush after him. As this happens, Kimimeeky and Jay Jay reunite with Flaky, Handy reunites with Petunia, Cuddles and Puff reunite with Giggles, Marian reunites with KoKo. When Devious sees Splendid in front of him, Devious throws a stick at Splendid but Splendid uses his new levitation powers to send it back at Devious. Shambo and The Winkster arrive to help Splendid finish off The Winkster taunts Devious and he rushes over to him and kicks him in the nuts. JD Winkerman recovers a few seconds later. Shambo throws a potion that inflicts pain on whoever gets exposed to it at Devious and Devious flinches, Splendid uses his levitation powers to lift up Devioius and throw him into a billboard for suntan lotion. Devious suffers another humiliating defeat as some Generic Tree Friends snap a photo of him in the head of a Generic Tree Friend girl in the billboard Splendid, The Winkster and Shambo give each other high fives as reporter Sniffles comes in with an update on the situation in Laie as the 4 kidnapped girls have been purified and Devious is defeated. Sniffles interviews Splendid about his efforts. Devious gets out of the billboard and vows to get back at Splendid. Devious returns to lair all humilated, ending the episode. Moral: "Always use your head!" Deaths * Grin dies when Giggles uses his fishing rod to reel the top of his head off to reveal his brain. * Hoss is stabbed by Flaky's quills. * KoKo kills Nutty by using her hands to pull his head off. * KoKo kills Tootsie by cutting her head off with Nutty's head. * The Mole is stabbed by his cane by KoKo and has his heart pulled out. * Stacy is stabbed in the heart by KoKo * Josh is crushed by a table. * Disco Bear dies when Giggles crushes his head with a chair. * Mime dies when Devious cuts him in half with a sword. * Pudgy dies when Devious throws the same sword at him chopping his head off. * Lammy is stabbed by one of Flaky's quills. * Mr. Pickles has a bite taken out of him. Injuries * Dr. Skunk gets a bloody nose from Petunia punching her. Destruction * The table that KoKo uses to kill Josh breaks upon impact. * The chair Giggles uses to kill Disco Bear comes apart. Trivia * This is the 2nd episode of HTF Hawaiian Style where Devious survives and suffers a humiliating defeat. * The death count in this episode surpasses the death counts in both Tropical Nightmare and Volcano Trouble rendering this episode one of the darkest episode of HTF Hawaiian Style. * The red glowing eyes of Petunia, Giggles, KoKo & Flaky when they are brainwashed are in the same style as a flipped out character's eyes. * Hoss and Puff don't interact with each other in this episode. * Shambo interacts with Splendid, Devious, KoKo, Giggles, Flaky and JD Winkerman for the first time in this episode. * The running gag of JD Winkerman caught in Splendid's training in a comedic way returns in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes